Meg Skelton
Meg Skelton – udomowiona lamia, przez lata mieszkająca w zimowym domu w Anglezarke. Ukochana Stracharza, który uratował ją z wieży i z łap wstrętnego potwora. Dostawała „wzmocnioną” herbatę, która wyczyszczała jej pamięć, by nie wiedziała, kim jest. W końcu stracharz z wielkim bólem postanowił odprawić ją do Grecji, gdzie zamieszkała na samotniej farmie, gdzieś na południu. Przez ten czas zapewne zmieniła swój stan i tym samym upodobniła się do swojej siostry, Marcii. Historia Stracharz jako jeszcze młody człowiek uwolnił Meg z wieży, w której była uwięziona i spętana srebrnym łańcuchem przez pomiota terroryzującego całą okolicę. Uwolniwszy ją rzuciła na niego urok tak potężny, iż zakochał się w niej od razu. Jednak gdy nastał ranek młody Gregory odkrył, że była lamią. Obowiązki stracharza zmuszały go do umieszczenia jej w jamie. Nie potrafił jednak tego zrobić, ponieważ zbyt ją kochał. Żyli szczęśliwie przez jeden miesiąc, spacerowali, trzymali się za ręce. Mieszkali razem w domu w Chipenden. Meg mimo zaleceń stracharza często chodziła do pobliskiej wioski. Była kłótliwa i szybko znalazła sobie wrogów wśród wiejskich kobiet. Meg w końcu uciekła się do czarów. Nie były to jednak potężne zaklęcia. Czasem wrzody na ciele, zsyłanie plag wszy oraz karaluchów na dom. Niestety pewnego niefortunnego dnia jedna z kobiet splunęła na Meg na ulicy. W zamian lamia ją spoliczkowała. Kobieta jednak okazała się być siostrą konstabla z parafii. Złożył wizytę stracharzowi powtarzając mu zarzuty jakie usłyszał o nim. Między innymi,trzymanie u siebie wiedźmy. Chciał ją aresztować. Gregory jednak spławił go mówiąc, że Meg już u niego nie mieszka, tym samym znów ją ratując z wielkiej opresji. To nie był koniec problemów, żeby mieć pewność, że nikt już nie ujrzy Meg w Chipenden, stracharz zabrał ją ze sobą do domu odziedziczonego po jego byłym mistrzu, do Anglezarke gdzie urządzili zimowy dom. Meg znów upierała się, że sama będzie robić zakupy. Tym razem zdobyła sobie wrogów w Adlington. Początek wyglądał podobnie jak w Chipenden. Stracharz bojąc się powtórki zabronił jej chodzić do wioski. Bardzo się o to z nim pokłóciła i wbrew jego rozkazom w końcu się tam wybrała. Kobiety uciekły się do przemocy i schwytały ją na rynku. Związały ją i zawlokły nad brzeg jeziora. Wrzuciły ją do wody, aby świeckimi metodami się przekonać czy jest czarownicą. Meg rzeczywiście unosiła się no wodzie, co oznaczało, że ma być czarownicą. Mimo głupich metod tym razem była to prawda. Kobiety odczekały, aż ciało Meg, której usta i nos były zanurzone w wodzie, znieruchomieje. Kiedy tak się stało uznały, że nie żyje i ją pozostawiły. Wszystko widział Shanks, cieśla, którego zatrudnił stracharz do przywożenia zakupów, wyłowił ją i ku jego zdziwieniu Meg po jakimś czasie zaczęła się dławić i wymiotować wodą na bagnisty brzeg. Przywiózł ją do domu w Anglezarke. Tam doszła do siebie już po upływie kilku godzin. Stracharz nie wiedział co robić. Wiedział, że lamia pragnie zemsty na co on nie mógł pozwolić. Jednak zbyt bardzo ją kochał, aby wypędzić ją. Postanowił w końcu użyć specjalnego ziela, które potrafi utrzymać czarownicę w długim śnie, a po przebudzeniu jest potulna i nie pamięta kim tak naprawdę jest i co potrafi. Tak też robił stracharz, zostawiając ją nawet na kilka miesięcy w błogim śnie w celi, a wracając podawał jej małe ilości,aby nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, że jest czarownicą. �Tom opisywał ja następująco: „Bo widzicie, była chyba najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mi się oglądać, a na nogach miała spiczaste trzewiki....Tyle, że Meg nie była dziewczyną, lecz kobietą o tak doskonałej twarzy, iż nie dało się na nią nie patrzeć. Miała idealne, wysokie kości policzkowe, nieskazitelną cerę.Tylko włosy ją zdradzały: miały barwę srebra, koloru, który występuję u znacznie starszych ludzi. Meg nie była wyższa ode mnie, a stracharzowi sięgała do ramienia. Przyjrzawszy się jej bliżej, dostrzegłem oznaki wielomiesięcznego snu w zimnie i wilgoci: we włosach miała strzępy pajęczyny,a na wyblakłej fioletowej sukni wyrosły plamy pleśni.” Źródło http://kronikiwardstone07.blog.onet.pl/2011/02/16/bohaterowie-3/ Kategoria:Mrok